


Mother

by mneiai



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Dark, F/M, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Anduin never knew Tiffin Wrynn, but he was raised by a mother.





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah, this is sort of a piece of a larger work I'd thought of doing, with the sort of aftermath of what it meant to basically be raised by Onyxia for Anduin, but that never really went everywhere, so here's these bits and pieces.
> 
> Per usual, written mostly on my phone so there's probably a few really weird typos around.
> 
>  
> 
> I seriously cannot stress that child abuse tag enough--this is Onyxia.

"Crying now doesn't get you anything," she hissed, bringing the switch down again. "You're too weak now to know how to use them, but don't worry, I'll teach you."

His back was bloody, raw, and all he could do was scream and try to tuck his tiny body into itself. Lady Prestor hit him again, and again, not calling the dreamy eyed healers until he was too exhausted to cry anymore.

She cradled his head as they healed him, cooing at him. "You're worthless now, but don't you fret, I'll make you do much better."

***

Anduin watched Bolvar's face as Katrana moved over his body. He was there, alive, but somehow he wasn't there. No intelligence sat behind his eyes, he was just a body for her amusement. He hoped this meant that Bolvar wouldn't remember this, wouldn't know that Katrana had done this to him, that she'd forced Anduin to watch, to listen to her explaining everything.

***

Screams filled the cavern, Anduin struggling against the straps holding him down as the man shoved the needle deep into his flesh and pushed the thick, dark liquid in the syringe into him.

"I thought I told you to gag it," Katrana hissed, looking up in annoyance from the paperwork she'd brought along to work on. 

"That would diminish the accuracy of the results, dear sister. All of these reactions, they all have meaning."

Victor patted Anduin's cheek as the boy twitched and gasped, his body burning up inside. "Besides, we're all here to have fun."

***

"I know how well you do with hands on demonstrations. I know you'll be a good boy and remember everything from this one."

The pain was taking over Anduin's thoughts, making it hard to do anything but feel it. "And this is the last point where one misses everything important," Onyxia stated, the blade sinking easily into the flesh of Anduin's abdomen once more.

***

"Eat!" She brought the fork in her hand down, stabbing into Bolvar's thigh, forcing a cry from his lips. "Or I'll serve your dear Regent, next."

Anduin desperately looked from the plate of meat to her, to Bolvar who couldn't quite break through her control despite the pain. He knew she wasn't lying, sometimes she seemed to like Bolvar but he'd seen her kill others she liked. He shuddered, picking up his own utensils, choking back his nausea.

On the table, the headless, limbless body of a guard who had displeased her was laid out, cooked perfectly by the kitchen staff, who thought the whole time it had been a pig. She'd cut the piece off the 'roast' for Anduin herself, claiming it was the best of cuts.

"Growing boys need their food," she prodded, twisting the fork, making Bolvar scream.

Barely keeping his tears back (knowing that her rage if he cried would make everything all the worse), he forced a tiny piece of the meat into his mouth, chewing even as he gagged. It wasn't the taste or the texture (dear Light, it did taste like pig, and he didn't think he'd ever be able to eat that again), it was just the knowing. She made him eat the entire meal, each bite horribly, inevitably easier as he went.

***

The priest was not a good person. Anduin knew that from the SI:7 reports that Onyxia gave him to read, the graphic details of what he'd done to vulnerable, orphan children giving him nightmares for days. He hated that, hated how hard he had to work to hide them from the guards, to keep them from reporting to their mistress that he'd been weak again. 

Still, his hands hesitated with the blade she'd given him. The man was a monster, but Anduin didn't want to be.

Onyxia gave a frustrated huff and pushed him towards the man. He was tied up so thoroughly he could barely shift, the gag in his mouth blessedly muffling whatever begging he was doing. 

"I know how those silly mortal morals still hurt your development, dearest, so I, like any good mother, am trying to help you." She'd come up behind Anduin, cupped his shoulders and pushed him closer to the body. "I don't expect you to be very creative at this point, don't be nervous. You can't disappoint me, even if you just slit this throat."

Anduin soaked up the comfort from her, so rare that he couldn't possibly justify disappointing her. He wanted her to be nice always, which meant he had to show her he was a good son.

He swallowed hard, bringing the blade towards the priest's chest. He could do this. He wouldn't disappoint Onyxia.

***  
Anduin's head was held high, back straight, and heart bubbling with pride as he listened to Onyxia's praise. They'd played the nobles exactly like she wanted, their slight "disagreements" swaying just enough people to Anduin's argument, unaware it meant they'd be giving up far more than they'd want to. Giving the throne more power than ever before.

Everything went so smoothly now, he didn't know why he had ever fought against her ideas. Soon enough they'd have complete control of the kingdom and then, well, the Alliance was there for the taking. 

***

Anduin slammed a whelp's head into the nearby wall, again and again, until it cracked against the stone and he knew it wouldn't be an issue anymore. Onyxia could replace it easily enough, he knew this was just another one of her tests.

In the distance he could hear another fight raging and he stumbled his way towards it.

Just in time to see one of his father's stab through Onyxia with a glowing sword, straight into her now-exposed heart. She let out a roar of pain that was cut off quickly, as Varian twisted the blade, shredding the organ it impaled.

Anduin fell to his knees, the exhaustion he'd been fighting suddenly catching up to him. "...Mother...?"

Strong arms wrapped around him from all sides, frantic voices going back and forth, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Onyxia.

***

He didn't know him, but he knew his eyes, his power, the scent of him in the small building. Anduin paused, gaze locking with the black dragon's across the room, a heat building deep within.


End file.
